the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hl115/Fear RP File 24
Nicole: I keep hearing Jack... Marcus: Oh? Nicole: *Nods* I miss him... Marcus: *Sighs, sits next to you* I know, sweetheart. But this is for the best. After all, he has killed nearly three dozen people. Jack: Ow... Welcome to the The RP Fear Wiki chat Jack: *Tries getting up* Jack: Owowowow... Isaac: Marcus? Marcus: Yes, Mr. Isaac? Isaac: Where've you been the past few days, out of curiosity? Marcus: Studying in the archive. Isaac: Ah. Nicole: Why aren’t I aloud in the archives? Marcus: There are several dangerous things in there, Nicole. The main reason I go in there is to make sure they stay locked up. Nicole: Oh okay *Looks at feet* Marcus: So Nicole, did you like the city? Nicole: *Stays silent* Marcus: Because if you did, we can all go again sometime. Nicole: I thought you would have been mad... Marcus: No, I can understand why you did it. I snuck out once when I was your age. Nicole: *Laughs* Thank you Marcus Marcus: *Smiles* No problem, sweetheart. *Kisses Nicole's forehead* Nicole: Marcus? Marcus: Yes Nicole? Nicole: Since Virgil is human... Marcus: Yes? Nicole: Can... Can I have a puppy? Marcus: *Smiles* Well... Yes, I think that can be arranged. Nicole: Yay! Isaac: *Laughs* I didn't think Dawn would want a puppy. Nicole: ... *Glares* Isaac: *Smiles* What? I thought you'd want a cat or something like that. Nicole: ... *Glares silently* Isaac: *Sighs* Alright, what'd I do? Nicole: *Stays silent* Marcus: Nicole? Nicole: Yes Marcus? Marcus: Are you upset at Mr. Isaac? Nicole: He called me the wrong name Marcus: Ah, why yes he did. Isaac: *Sighs* I'm sorry, a slip of the tongue. I get names jumbled up in my head sometimes. Nicole: Thank you *Smiles* Jack: *Calls out* HELLO?!? Isaac: Once I almost called my mother Molly, when her name was Sony. Molly was my teacher. *Facepalms* Jack: HELLO? Nicole: *Silent* What’s a teacher... Isaac: A teacher is someone who teaches you stuff, in a school. Nicole: Like books? Isaac: All kinds of things like math, English, science... Like a walking, talking book almost, yeah. Jack: HELLO?!?!?! Isaac: That's it, Marcus, where's Jack? Nicole: ... Jackie? Marcus: He is outside of the barrier, I believe. Nicole: *Walks towards window* Isaac: Why? Marcus: Because I locked him out. Isaac: Why? Jack: HELLO? Nicole: *Stares out window* Isaac: *Sighs* Marcus, I'll be right back. *Walks outside* Marcus: He is responsible for dozens, if not a hundred murders. And a fair bit of those were children. I refuse to allow him in, now that I know this. Isaac: *Stops in the doorway* Oh. *Walks outside* Jack: HELLO?! Isaac: *Walks up to Jack* What? Jack: Hello, you know my... Current state here. Cannot enter the grounds... Isaac: And what do you want me to do, Jack? I can't get you in. Hm? Jack: Get Nikkie out here, I need to tell her something. Isaac: She's doing something at the moment. Jack: *Sighs* Isaac: So what should I do until then, Jack? Marcus: *Watching Isaac and Jack from the window* Jack: I don't know, I don't know! Nicole: What’s wrong Marcus? Isaac: *Tilts my head* Well, sorry. *Pushes Jack, tipping him over* I'll go see if she's done. Jack: AH *Falls over* Isaac: *Walks back to Marcus and Nicole, chuckling* Nicole: Isaac? Marcus: *Smiles, nods at Isaac* Isaac: Yes, Nicole? Nicole: What’s going on? Isaac: Jack would like to talk to you. *Nods back at Marcus* Jack: HELLO? Nicole: Okay... *Stands, fixing Tiara* I’ll talk to him Isaac: Alright. *Walks back to Jack* Nicole: *Fallows Isaac* Marcus: *Follows* Isaac: *Looks at Jack* Here she is. Jack: NIKKIE! Nicole: Hello Jackie *Sits at barriers edge* Isaac: *Laughs, makes Jack stand back up* Nicole: *Sits silently* Jack: How are you? Nicole: I’m okay... How are you? Jack: Saddened. Greatly Nicole: ... Oh? Jack: I am not allowed in the Manor anymore. Isaac: *Looks back and forth between Nicole and Jack, and sits down* Jack: I am so, so, sorry Nicole. Marcus: *Standing behind Nicole, not taking my eyes off Jack* Nicole: It’s okay Jackie Jack: *Sighs* Nicole: Why are you here?.. Not to be rude Jack: To say goodbye to my sister, and to ask Marcus if he can forgive me, in any way. Nicole: *Nods* Marcus: *Takes a smartphone out of my trenchcoat pocket stares at the screen, my eyes narrow* Nicole: Marcus? Jack: *Sighs* Marcus: *Looks at Jack with a look of such scorn and hatred that my gaze could melt ice* Isaac: What happened, Marcus? Nicole: .... *Closes eyes and sits silently* Jack: Please, please find it in your heart to forgive me, Marcus... I did many evil, horrible things, but I am asking you now to forgive me. This is maybe the last time you will see me. I am fairly sure I am dying... Will die... Within the next few days Marcus: I have just gotten a full list of Jack's victims. There are one hundred and twelve. Of that number, thirty seven were younger than twelve. Isaac: ... Nicole: *Shaking* Jack: Younger then twelve? I... I have never killed a child, ever. I swear Marcus: Really? I received this from the city chief of police. Jack: I have NEVER killed a child! Never! Isaac: Jack... Jack: I may be a killer, but I do have morals! Marcus: I have all the files, and it shows thirty seven of your victims were younger than twelve. Nicole: *Crying silently* Jack: I was an unknown until this point! Isaac: *Stands up* Jack: I never, never, killed a Child! I made sure no one in that building was a child! Marcus: *Looking at the screen* Steven Giroux, age 5. Jack: No... No no no no! Never killed a child! Marcus: Maddy Robinson, age 11. Jack: I have never killed a Child! Marcus: Cassandra Amedee, age seven. Jack: Are those files on all the murders in the city? Or just mine? Marcus: Yours. Only yours. Jack: I never. Killed. A. CHILD! Nicole: *Screams* Stop it stop IT STOP IT! Nicole: *Run to house* Isaac: *Watches Nicole run* Jack. Marcus: *Looking at the screen* Oh, you can make your kill count one hundred and thirteen now. Vernon Bolton, age nine, just died after being hit by shrapnel from your last bomb. He was with his mother, Victoria Bolton, age 27, who is still in intensive care. Jack: I... I..... I... I... I... Can't... Marcus: *Puts my phone away* I refuse to forgive anyone who kills children. May you rot in the deepest, darkest pit of Hell. Jack: I... Did not... I... BLANK QUEEN has joined the chat. Jack: *Opens a portal, leaves broken* Isaac: *Looks at Marcus* Should I end it, Marcus? Marcus: No. I will kill him myself. Nicole: *Returns with Jack’s dagger* Isaac: Nicole, I'll return it, if you want. Nicole: Yes please Actually Isaac: ...? Nicole: I want to return it... Marcus: *Looks at the dagger, whispers to Isaac* There are flakes of dried blood on that dagger's blade... Isaac: *Whispers back* I noticed... Marcus: *Looks back at the phone, looking at each of the victims Jack killed* Isaac: Nicole, what do you want to do? Nicole: I want to give this back to Jack. Isaac: *Glances at Marcus* Well, what do you think we should do? Let her give it back? Marcus: Nicole, are you sure that giving it back is a good idea? He uses it to kill people. Nicole: I don’t want it... Isaac: Then let me give it back to him. Nicole: I want to do it. Isaac: Marcus. Marcus: Nicole, I don't want Jack here. He is a killer. Nicole: Then I’ll go to him. Isaac: *Looks at Nicole* How? Nicole: Go where he is? Marcus: Absolutely not. I would rather have Jack come here. Nicole: WHY NOT! Isaac: Nicole, Jack... You can't see him. If you want the dagger back with him, give it to me. Nicole: I WANT TO DO IT! Marcus: *Sighs* Nicole... Fine. You can return it to him, but he has to come here, where I can see him. Jack: *A portal opens, you see me and blank standing there* Marcus: *Places my hand on Nicole's shoulder* Mr. Carmine, come here. Isaac: *Stares at Blank and Jack* Jack: *I walk out* Hello. I forgot something, I am told? BLANK QUEEN: *Steps through as well, breathes in deeply* Isaac: *Watches Blank leave the portal* What... Jack: What are you staring at, Isaac? An abomination. Nicole: *Walks towards Jack* This is yours *Hands dagger* Isaac: *Sighs, looks back at Jack* BLANK QUEEN: *Looks down at Nicole* A Towerborn... Jack: Yes. *Takes dagger* BLANK QUEEN: Odd, she seems faulty. Jack: Nikkie, this is my queen, Lucien has joined the chat. Jack: No... She is just... Different Nicole: Hello *Curtsies* Jack: We reprogrammed her Nicole: *Nods silently* BLANK QUEEN: hmm *kneels to Nicole’s level, stares and grins widely* Hello Nicole: How are you Miss? Marcus: *Not taking my eyes off of Blank* BLANK QUEEN: I am quite fine.. A little hungry though Jack: Uh... Nicole: Would you like a cupcake? Jack: *Smirks* BLANK QUEEN: Luckily I don't have a taste for metal *Chuckles* And.... Hm. Aw hell why not? Jack: Haha Nicole: *Holds out bacon cupcake* Jack: *Trying to contain laughter* BLANK QUEEN: *Takes cupcake, eats it in one go, jaws clamping shut making a loud snap* Nicole: Cool... *Smiles* Jack: Hehe BLANK QUEEN: *Stands up to full height, glancing around the area with hungry eyes* Jack: ((Blank almost seems cute now, liking cupcakes)) Nicole: Miss? Isaac: *Looks back and forth between Blank and Jack* BLANK QUEEN: *Sniffs air, chuckles to self* Isaac: What's so funny? Kiba has joined the chat. Nicole: Miss you have lovely hair... Jack: We should... Go... Kiba: Don't even try it… You take one step and I tear your head off *Growls* Jack: I don't want a fight to break out...as awesome as it would look, Nicole: *Stands still* What’s going on? BLANK QUEEN: Nooo~ This might be fun... How tough are you, Kibbles? I sense more fear in you today~ *Grins, excited* Jack: My queen - Please, I do not want a fight to break out! If you die, or I die, where will the other be? BLANK QUEEN: SERVANT *Growls at Jack* I do as I damn well please *Advances towards Jack* you DO NOT order me! Kiba: *Lowers head, tosses cap away, slouching in a battle stance* Jack: *Backs away* Nicole: Stop it! BLANK QUEEN: *Snarling* Jack: I am not trying to order you! Nicole: STOP IT NOW! *Pulls Blank back* Jack: I am telling you that to fight would be a bad idea, advising you Isaac: Nicole! BLANK QUEEN: *Grabs Nicole and tosses her away* Marcus: *Takes the rifle from my back, aims at Blank's head* Lucien: *Catches Nicole* Jack: *Stands in front of the rifle* Nicole: Ow! Kiba: *Hisses, tackles Blank to floor* Jack: Never. Point. A. Gun. At. Her. BLANK QUEEN: *Hits Kiba into tree* Lucien: *Puts Nicole down* Nicole: *Hits Blank with Sword* Marcus: *Fires, shoots through Jack's chest, the bullet slams into Blank's chest as well* Jack: ACK Nicole: Leave her be! Jack: *Falls down* Nicole: .... *Eyes widen* BLANK QUEEN: *Hisses in pain, kicks Nicole away hard* Kiba: *Slams claws through Blank growling fiercely* Nicole: *Stands back up* Isaac: *Unsheathes a sword* Jack: My... Queen... JUST LEAVE! PLEASE! BLANK QUEEN: *Turns around and kicks Kiba in stomach* Lucien: *Speed blitz to Blank and punches her so hard she flies into many trees* Marcus: *Fires four more rounds into Blank* Kiba: *Doubles over clutching stomach in a lot of pain* Jack: *Dying* Please... Just... Go... BLANK QUEEN: *Gets up, laughing in enjoyment* Isaac: Nicole. Nicole: *Growls mechanically* Lucien: Enjoying this? Good. Because I'm going to enjoy watching you die. Jack: My... M... My queen... Please... Kiba: *On knees trembling slightly* Jack: Please... Nicole: *Stands in front Blank* Marcus: *Ejects the spent magazine, loads a new one* Nicole, take Kiba and get back under the barrier. Lucien: *Pulls out two duel Scythes* Jack: JUST GO! GO! Nicole: No one hurts MY FRIENDS *Stabs Blank* Jack: *Trying to get up, almost dead* BLANK QUEEN: *Licks teeth, stumbles back, chuckles and disappears quickly* Jack: *Tries to open a portal to the Isles, manages to do so and falls into it* Marcus: Nicole, Kiba, are you alright? Lucien: Hmph... Nicole: *Runs over to Kiba* Lucien: Shame... I was hoping for a bit more. Kiba: *Holding stomach in pain, eyes wide with fear* ... I-I.. *Gets up leaning against tree* Nicole: *Hugs Kiba* Marcus: *Walks over to Kiba, slings my rifle across my back* Miss Kiba, are you alright? Lucien: Kiba? What's wrong? Kiba: *Grunts in pain* It’s nothing... I just… Need to get home.. BLANK QUEEN has left the chat. Kiba: *Trying to calm my breathing* Jack has left the chat. Lucien: Easy there. Marcus: Miss Kiba, do you need to borrow my medallion? Kiba: This is… No… But… This is really bad… That kick normally is very strong but..*Shakes head* Nicole: *Sits still watching* Lucien: But what? Kiba: It doesn't matter... *Lowers head* Isaac: *Sheathes sword, walks over* It does matter. Marcus: *Places my hand on Nicole's shoulder* Nicole, were you hurt? Nicole: *Silent* Kiba: I can't teleport... *Curses repeatedly and sits against tree* Marcus: Nicole? Lucien: I think she's in shock. Nicole: *Not responding* Marcus: I would imagine so. Nicole, let's get you inside, okay? Nicole: *Doesn’t move* Marcus: Nicole, please say something... Nicole: *Not moving* Kiba: *Panting softly* Lucien: Marcus... I think it's best if you give her some time alone. *Walks over to Kiba* Kiba...you okay? Marcus: *Sighs, sits down on the grass* Kiba: *Shakes head* I need to get home but I can't teleport... This… Hurts more than it should… It’s alarming Isaac: Hmm... Lucien: Why? Is it because you're usually invulnerable to harm but you actually felt this one? Kiba: No… No… You don’t… Goddammit Lucien: Okay, okay I'm sorry. Maybe I can heal it. Kiba: No! *Presses back further up against tree* Lucien: Whoa easy there. I'm sorry. *Sigh* Then how about I teleport you back to your home? Kiba: *Growls slightly, lowering head* Fine... Lucien: *Raises my arm up to her, palms flat, concentrates, and teleports her back home* Kiba: *Disappears* Isaac: Hm... Lucien: Strange... Is she usually like this? Isaac: No... Lucien: *Scratches head in confusion* Isaac: I don't know how that was worse than any other kick... Lucien: I don't know either... And she looked so scared too. Isaac: Hm... Marcus: Nicole, please... Did I do something wrong? Nicole: *Sits still* Marcus: *Walks over to Nicole, kneels down in front of her* Nicole: *Starts shaking* Marcus: *Pulls Nicole into a hug* Nicole: *Shaking* Marcus: *Hugs Nicole tight, stroking her hair comfortingly* Nicole: Ow... Marcus: *Loosens my hug so I'm not hurting Nicole* Nicole, are you okay? Nicole: I’m okay... Marcus: Were you hurt? Nicole: Not badly. Marcus: *Strokes your hair* I am sorry, Nicole... I should have known she would attack... Nicole: It’s nothing Marcus: *Sighs, looks at the pool of blood nearby* Is it? I shot through Jack to hit her... Do you hate me for shooting him? Nicole: N-no... Marcus: I am sorry... Nicole: It’s okay... It’s okay It’s okay.. Marcus: *Sighs, hugs Nicole again* Nicole: It’s cold... Isaac: Let's... Go inside... Marcus: Let's go inside, shall we? Nicole: Carry me? Marcus: Of course, sweetheart.*Picks Nicole up, walks back to the estate* Isaac: *Follows* Nicole: *Snores softly* Lucien: *Follows* Marcus: *Sets Nicole down on a couch in the main hall* Marcus: *Looks out the window, watching* Lucien has left the chat. Nicole has left the chat. Kiba has left the chat. Category:Blog posts